


.chuva

by henriqnuns



Series: Fruitful Tales [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Drarry, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:48:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26046040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/henriqnuns/pseuds/henriqnuns
Summary: A vida de um universitário e um homem casado se encontram em um dia chuvoso, que mudará suas vidas drasticamente.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fruitful Tales [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643005
Kudos: 2





	.chuva

**a má virtude de uma janela, um apartamento e um elevador**

Draco observava os pingos de chuva escorrendo pela janela de seu escritório. Estava de costas para a porta, de frente para o resto da cidade, a gravata solta e os primeiros botões de sua camiseta abertos, assim como o cinto, levemente frouxo. O relógio em seu pulso esquerdo marcavam quinze para as quatro, estava perto da hora de sair, mas aquela chuva o faria chegar em casa no dobro do tempo.

Virou-se de volta para a mesa, sacando o telefone ao lado de seu laptop.

— Penny? — sua voz estava abafada, quase como um ronco. — Mande uma mensagem para Hermione, diga que eu vou chegar mais tarde hoje… Não, não precisa dizer que eu estou no escritório. Obrigado.

Colocou o telefone no lugar e virou-se novamente para a janela, encarando, pela terceira vez no dia, aquela imensidão chamada Nova York. Já eram dois anos morando naquela cidade, três desde que havia deixado de vez Londres, e ele ainda não estava acostumado com a metrópole. Ele estava chegando aos vinte e sete como quem estava chegando aos dezoito, sem saber exatamente para onde ir e o que fazer.

O telefone tocou novamente, alguns minutos depois.

— Ligação da Sra. Malfoy — Penny disse.

Draco levantou o olhar, encarando a secretária, no corredor a frente, pela porta de vidro. Ela era uma senhora minúscula, de cabelos ruivos, e sempre vestida com algo florido ou amarelo. Ela apenas sacudiu os ombros.

— Mione — Draco disse, depois de soltar um longo suspiro, com a mão cobrindo o telefone. — Não, ainda não saí do escritório… A chuva, Hermione, não está vendo? A cidade está caindo, consigo ver o trânsito aqui de cima.

Draco se levantou, colocando as mãos no bolso e encarando a cidade, na beirada de sua gigantesca janela de vidro. Ele firmou o telefone entre sua orelha e o ombro e, com as mãos livres, voltou a apertar o cinto e ajustar os botões e a gravata. 

— Não posso pedir o helicóptero da firma… Eu sei que você estava brincando — Draco virou-se de volta para a porta e acenou. Penny entrou no escritório carregando seu paletó. — Hermione, vou tentar chegar o quanto antes em casa. Dê um beijo nas crianças.

Quando escutou o som do fim da chamada, deixou seus ombros caírem.

— Vou ter um péssimo jantar, Penny — Draco resmungou, deixando a mulher colocar o paletó em suas costas. Ele era o dobro de seu tamanho, mas ela fazia questão de ajudar o filho do homem que um dia fora seu patrão.

— Quer que eu peça aquele vinho que a Sra. Malfoy adora, sr. Draco?

— Não, claro que não — respondeu, ajustando as mangas. — Não posso dar mais desculpas para Hermione. Ela está na beira de uma crise, vai colocar a culpa de todos os seus problemas sobre mim, quando eu chegar em casa.

A secretária não disse nada.

— O aniversário de casamento é na semana que vem — Draco continuou, juntando suas coisas e colocando em sua maleta. — Faça questão de não me deixar esquecer de ir buscar o presente.

— Qual deles, senhor?

— O mais caro — Draco caminhou em direção a porta de vidro. — Não me espere no escritório amanhã, Penny.

No elevador, ele voltou a abrir a gravata e os botões da camiseta. Aquela era apenas uma formalidade que ele precisava seguir sempre que passava por aqueles corredores. Ele ainda não entendia a necessidade de se usar roupas tão desconfortáveis em um ambiente de trabalho que deveria ser o mais relaxante possível, mas aquilo era algo do qual ele não tinha voz alguma. 

— Senhor — disse o manobrista. Outro serviço que ele poderia muito bem fazer sozinho, mas eram políticas da empresa. Ele só esperava que não mexessem e tentassem organizar o porta-luvas.

No carro, abriu o cinto pela segunda vez. Aquela roupa o apertava que chegava a lhe deixar marcas — que Hermione rapidamente respondia serem insignificantes perto das marcas que as roupas femininas deixavam. Dirigiu três minutos em paz, apenas seguindo o fluxo do trânsito, até que encontrou o que não queria encontrar: um engarrafamento. Ele já esperava, sabia desde momento que escutara a primeira gota de chuva contra a sua janela. Agora, seriam as piores duas horas de sua vida, antes da pior noite de sua vida.

Hermione iria garantir que fosse.

Harry já não aguentava mais carregar o peso de seus livros e do laptop em suas costas. Se ele conseguisse viver em um lugar mais perto da universidade, talvez isso não seria um problema. No entanto, ele precisava morar a um trem e um ônibus de distância, para que conseguisse, pelo menos, pagar o aluguel. De cabeça baixa, sentindo o vento roçar contra suas pernas, Harry começou a se arrepender de ter vindo apenas de bermuda e camiseta e, principalmente, sem um casaco de reserva. E a mochila continuava a pesar nas suas costas.

Ele deixara a versão final de seu ensaio sobre a mesa do professor antes das quatro horas, o prazo final para a entrega. Mesmo que o professor não estivesse presente e só iria ver, de fato, o trabalho quando chegasse no dia seguinte, ele queria ter paz de espírito suficiente para conseguir dizer a si mesmo que entregara o trabalho a tempo. Há dois minutos, mas a tempo. Só mais um e ele estaria livre pelos próximos dois meses, quando poderia aproveitar a praia e os amigos, do outro lado do país.

A estação de trem ficava há menos de dois quarteirões, mas Nova York estava estranhamente agitada naquela tarde, o que dificultava o trajeto em 60%. Quando avistou a placa, dobrando a esquina, sentiu uma onda de alívio. Poderia sentar, descansar por meia hora, mesmo que respirando o ar de outras trezentas pessoas, mas, sentar. Sim, sentar. Aquela era a melhor sensação depois de passar horas caminhando de um lado para outro em um campus vazio em fim de semestre. Harry, no entanto, não contava com a estação fechada, os vários passageiros reclamando em frente as grades bloqueadas e aquele misto de melancolia, chuva e raiva.

— Ei, Joel — disse, ao telefone, olhando para os milhares de cartazes que o cercavam. — Posso passar na sua casa? Não, estou perto da estação… Joel, eu não consigo escutar nada do que você está falando… Merda!

Uma moça que passava ao lado o olhou de canto de olho, o rosto fechado.

— O que é, seu celular nunca ficou sem bateria, não? — disse, com raiva. — Merda, que grande merda!

Jogou o celular de volta na mochila, escutando o som dele contra a carcaça de seu laptop. Ele não sabia quais dois era o maior estorvo em sua cabeça, igualmente ferrados, velhos e não funcionais. 

— Não temos previsão, garoto — o guarda da estação disse, quando perguntou sobre a retomada do serviço. — As linhas estão fechadas, um moleque se jogou nos trilhos. Braços e órgãos para todos os lados.

Harry resmungou.

— Obrigado pelos detalhes.

Harry se enfurnou em um café, não muito longe da estação. Na verdade, tinha visão ampla da mesma, caso voltasse repentinamente a funcionar. Pediu um  _ croissant _ , que se apresentou ser muito pior do que a aparência, e religou o laptop, pedindo por uma tomada ao atendente. 

— Santa tecnologia — disse, quando enviou a mensagem para Joel. Agora estava rezando para que o amigo não estivesse chapado e lesse as mensagens. Se o serviço de metrô demorasse, não teria para onde ir e não queria passar a noite em um café esquisito de péssima, péssima qualidade.

— Dia difícil, hein — disse o atendente, encostando os cotovelos no balcão.

— Como? — Harry disse, levantando a cabeça para o moço.

— Consigo ver, pelos ombros — disse e Harry, instintivamente, tentou olhar para os próprios ombros. — O trem não vai voltar tão cedo, é melhor pensar em uma segunda alternativa.

Harry cerrou o cenho.

— Como você sabe…?

— Por que você acha que um café como esse está cheio em uma quarta-feira como essa? Você não é o único aqui esperando pelo trem e muito menos o único que teve um dia difícil.

Harry não respondeu nada, puxou as notas da carteira e colocou sobre o balcão.

— Não, não, o cavalheiro ali já pagou.

Harry levou o olhar até o outro lado do balcão, onde um homem alto e ruivo o observava. O mesmo levantou sua xícara de café e sorriu. Harry apenas sorriu, tentando parecer o mais simpático possível, e respirou fundo antes de não começar a se tremer de raiva.

— Hermione, eu estou parado no trânsito já vai fazer duas horas — Draco disse, a cabeça contra o volante, sentindo o motor do carro em seu corpo. A voz da mulher ecoava pelo carro. — Eu não estou querendo ficar de longe de você, não…! Se você ligar no noticiário local, vai ver do que estou falando.

— Estão dizendo que um adolescente se matou na estação do trem — disse Hermione. — O que tem o trem a ver com você, Draco?

Draco olhou em direção a multidão concentrada em frente a estação do trem. Aquilo explicava bastante o movimento inusitado naquela área.

— Draco?

— Mione.

— Quando você vai chegar em casa?

— Quando eu conseguir — disse, desligando a chamada e jogando o celular contra os bancos traseiros. — Quando eu conseguir e  _ se _ eu conseguir, Hermione. Se eu conseguir…

— Sabe, eu já fui um garoto como você — disse o ruivo, agora sentado ao lado de Harry. Tanto ele quanto o atendente estavam desconfortáveis com a situação, mas se mantinham calados. — Mas ao invés do laptop, eu estava cheio de livros.

Harry concordou com a cabeça. Ele sentia o homem muito perto de seu corpo, seu hálito encostando em seu rosto. Ele estava usado debaixo daquelas várias roupas de escritório e, mesmo com o anel brilhando em sua mão esquerda, Harry sabia que ele não estava sendo apenas gentil com um universitário qualquer.

— A chuva deixa a cidade um caos, não é? — disse o atendente, puxando conversa.

Harry agradeceu mentalmente.

— Nova York sempre foi e sempre vai ser um caos — disse o ruivo. — Você é daqui?

— Texas — disse o atendente.

— Não, eu estou falando desse rapaz aqui…

A mão do homem encostou em sua coxa. Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro enrijecer.

— Nascido e criado — disse, a voz levemente quebradiça. — Eu preciso ir ao banheiro, licença.

Ele nem sabia o que estava fazendo quando entrou no banheiro masculino, deixando todas as suas coisas para trás. Era impossível que tudo aquilo estava acontecendo com ele em um único dia. Pegou seu celular, para garantir que ele tinha realmente se descarregado, e encarou a tela apagada e, claro, quebrada nas beiradas. A porta se abriu de repente e o atendente entrou, carregando suas coisas.

— Eu sugiro que você vá embora — ele disse. — Não queremos fazer um show, certo?

— Nem pensar — Harry disse, pegando sua mochila.

— Seu computador está aí dentro, não se preocupe.

— O que você disse para ele?

— Que você iria esperar sua namorada do lado de fora — o atendente riu. — Eles perdem toda a vontade quando tem uma garota no jogo.

Harry riu, agradecendo o garoto e colocando sua mochila nas costas.

— Obrigado — disse, sem conseguir manter um contato visual. — Mas agora eu preciso dar um jeito de chegar em casa.

— Boa sorte — disse o garoto, abrindo a porta do banheiro e se certificando de que o homem havia deixado o balcão. — Agora é a sua deixa.

Harry esboçou um sorriso no rosto e deixou o banheiro.

Quando o tráfego desafogou por alguns momentos, Draco entrou na rua errada de propósito. Ela estava deserta, comparada a principal, e ele precisava ficar mais tempo longe de sua casa. Estacionou o carro entre outros dois, sabendo que não era uma boa deixar ele assim em um bairro tão parado quanto aquele. Colocou seu celular no bolso e escondeu o notebook debaixo do banco, antes de deixar o carro e sair para caminhar naquela parte de Nova York que as pessoas da TV não conheciam.

Draco sentiu seu celular vibrar três vezes em seu telefone enquanto caminhava pela mesma rua, mas sequer fez questão de atender. A possibilidade de ouvir a voz de Hermione já o deixava ligeiramente nervoso. Virou a esquina sem sequer levar a mão ao bolso, precisava aprender autocontrole e, principalmente, deixar de ser controlado por Hermione.

A segunda rua estava mais deserta que a primeira, já que a avenida principal ficava completamente oculta detrás dos prédios residenciais. Ao fim da rua, no entanto, Draco observou duas figuras se aproximarem em passos rápidos, quase que atropelados. No começo, achou que elas estavam juntas e já tinha começado a se arrepender de ter deixado o carro para “espairecer”. Segundos mais tarde, porém, percebeu que o primeiro, um garoto jovem e de cabelos intensamente negros, olhava ligeiramente para trás, em direção a uma figura de cabelos ruivos que mantinha o olhar fixo nele. Naquele momento, Draco percebeu que eles não estavam juntos e que, principalmente, o moreno estava tentando se afastar o mais rápido possível do ruivo.

Draco era o tipo de pessoa adepta a não se meter na vida das outras pessoas, nunca queria arranjar problemas para si mesmo e muito menos bancar de herói, mas ele sabia que havia algo de muito errado naquela situação. Quando o moreno passou por ele, foi rápido suficiente para segurar a alça de sua mochila, fazendo o mesmo paralisar ao seu lado. Com um sorriso no rosto, deu as costas para o homem ruivo que, igualmente, estancou há menos de cinco metros de distância.

— Harry! — Draco disse, em um tom de surpresa, como quem encontra um conhecido. O nome do garoto estava estampado no crachá, que ele carregava no pescoço. — Nossa, como você cresceu…

O moreno, que Draco agora sabia que se chamava Harry, o olhou assustado, os olhos arregalados. Com um mexer de sobrancelhas, Draco indicou o homem ruivo atrás deles e, virando-se novamente, olhou para o homem, que se afastou lentamente antes de virar de costas e caminhar de onde haviam aparecido. Quando achou pertinente o suficiente, Draco soltou a alça da mochila.

— Que coisa, não — disse, olhando o menino mais uma vez. — Não precisa se preocupar, eu não vou te perseguir como aquele idiota.

— Eu não sei — Harry disse, se afastando e segurando a mochila contra o peito. — Mas obrigado, de qualquer jeito.

Draco concordou, levantando a mão para apertar a do garoto, mas o mesmo se afastou de supetão, assustado. Deixando claro que não iria fazer nada, Draco levantou os braços para cima. — Eu posso ficar aqui parado, até que você vá embora e, sei lá, vire a esquina.

Harry contraiu as sobrancelhas.

— Você não é daqui — Harry disse.

— Londres — Draco respondeu, com um sorriso. — Acho que o sotaque entrega.

— Não, eu quis dizer as roupas — Harry apontou, levemente. — Você não é daqui. Pode trabalhar aqui, mas não  _ mora _ aqui.

Draco olhou para si mesmo e sacudiu os ombros.

— É, acho que sim.

— O que me dá outro motivo para ter mais medo de você do que aquele louco — Harry disse, mas ainda se mantinha estático, olhando para Draco, a sua frente. — O que você estava fazendo?

Draco riu, levemente nervoso.

— Olha, eu só queria ajudar. Não se preocupe, que não sou nenhum procurado por assédio, tráfico ou sei lá o que você está pensando.

— Estou pensando que você não é daqui, tem roupas caras e está andando em um beco sujo de Nova York como quem não quer nada.

— Eu não quero nada — Draco concordou.

— Obrigado, pela… ajuda — Harry disse, caminhando em direção oposta.

Draco o observou por alguns segundos.

— Na verdade, eu também preciso ir por essa direção… Meu carro está estacionado, dobrando a esquina.

— Okay, isso está ficando pior do que já estava — Harry tirou o telefone do bolso. — Eu vou ligar para a polícia, se você não se afastar.

— Meu deus, okay — disse. — Eu só queria ajudar alguém. 

— Vai me oferecer uma carona, também? E me sequestrar.

— Aquele homem parecia que ia te sequestrar.

Harry soltou um suspiro. — Quem eu quero enganar, meu celular está sem bateria e você está vestido bem demais para sequestrar alguém em Nova York. 

— Sem mordaças e sem roupas escuras — Draco disse, rindo.

Harry hesitou, antes de soltar os ombros. — Você vai oferecer a carona?

— Agora eu que vou ter medo de você.

— Você poderia estar fazendo um doutorado — disse Harry, sentado ao lado do homem, em um café que eles haviam encontrado mais ao centro da cidade. — Você ainda tem tempo para fazer isso.

— É o sonho de todo universitário fazer um doutorado, não é? — Draco riu. — Eu também pensava em fazer, quando tinha sua idade, mas agora eu estou bem no meu emprego. Não preciso.

— Ou você acha que não precisa.

— Talvez — Draco sorriu. — Já fazem seis anos desde que deixei a universidade, não sei se teria pique para estudar novamente.

— E para mim ainda faltam três…

Draco olhou para o garoto e então para o seu café.

— É estranho eu ter convidado um universitário de dezoito anos para um café?

— Dezessete — Harry corrigiu. — Faço dezoito na próxima semana.

Draco concordou com a cabeça. — É, acabou de ficar pior.

— O que?

— A situação — Draco riu, nervoso. — Eu tenho uma mulher histérica que deve estar me esperando na frente de casa nesse exato momento.

— Nessa chuva?

— Nessa chuva — concordou. 

Harry observou o homem. Ele era alto, de ombros largos e tensionados, como se estivesse carregando um fardo muito pesado. Suas mãos eram grandes e angulosas, os dedos pareciam agulhas de tão finos e estranhamente longos. Se sentia em uma das revistas coreanas que lia quando adolescente, encontrando um homem mais velho e bonito — psicologicamente bonito, se poderia dizer — e com problemas absurdos e pesados que sempre acabam se resolvendo com sexo. Harry balançou a cabeça, não poderia estar pensando aquilo de um homem casado,  _ bem _ mais velho do que ele, ainda mais sendo um jovem de apenas dezessete anos. Joel iria rirar disso, pensou.

— Preciso ir indo — Draco disse, se levantando.

Ele colocou uma nota de cinquenta sobre a mesa e Harry buscou para ele, para devolvê-la. Suas mãos, no entanto, se esbarraram e, por alguns segundos, eles ficaram ali, se olhando, com as pontas dos dedos unidas. 

— Você já me deu uma carona, deixa que eu pago o café.

Draco olhou para Harry e então para suas mãos, antes de recolher a mesma. — Eu faço questão.

— Eu também faço.

Harry colocou, também, uma nota de cinquenta sobre o balcão.

— Eu posso aceitar as duas — disse o atendente.

— Aceite a minha — disse Harry e Draco ao mesmo tempo e, logo então, rindo.

O garçom balançou os ombros.

— Já vi isso acontecendo entre casais, mas entre pai e filho, nunca — disse ele, finalmente pegando a nota de Draco e indo até o caixa.

Draco e Harry se olharam surpreso.

— Tenho rosto mais velho do que realmente sou? — Draco perguntou.

— Ou eu tenho um rosto muito infantil pra minha idade.

— Com certeza não — disse Draco, rapidamente se calando. Eles se encararam por mais alguns momentos antes do atendente colocar o troco sobre o balcão. — Fique com o troco, pra sua mesada.

Harry riu, chocado, e colocou a grana em seu bolso.

— Que idiota — disse, quando eles já estavam saindo do café. — Aquele cara agora vai achar que eu sou o filho de um magnata dos negócios e que esbanjo grana e luxo por aí.

— Eu não sou um magnata dos negócios.

— Você parece — Harry disse, sem pensar. — Na verdade, você parece como várias coisas.

— O que eu pareço?

Draco virou-se para Harry, do lado de fora. O sol já começava a se pôr em suas costas, então seus cabelos loiros assumiam uma tonalidade alaranjada, quase que angelical. Naquele momento, Harry sentiu seu corpo inteiro congelar.

— O metrô já deve estar funcionando — disse, nervoso.

— Com certeza — Draco concordou.

Nenhum deles queria  _ realmente _ dizer aquilo, eram apenas palavras que estavam saindo amistosamente de suas bocas. Seus olhos estavam travados um no outro, como dois imãs, e seus corpos pareciam estar mais perto do que realmente estavam. O calor de Draco era quase perceptível em Harry, cujos braços estavam todo arrepiados.

— Eu vou indo — disse Harry, quebrando o transe de repente e segurando forte a sua mochila. — Até mais estranho.

— Espero não ter que te salvar de um maníaco novamente.

— Você não me salvou — disse, afastando-se.

— Que seja — Draco levantou uma mão e abanou, enquanto Harry se afastava cada vez mais e mais rápido daquele homem.

Harry ainda sentia o olhar de Draco em suas costas quando virou a esquina. Encostou-se na parede, controlando a respiração. Entre suas pernas, uma ereção totalmente não planejada e muito, muito desconfortável. Ele ainda não sabia se estava com ela desde o momento em que seus dedos haviam se encontrado — o que seria muito vergonhoso — ou se fora naqueles últimos momentos, quando os olhos verdes de Draco eram as únicas coisas que existiam, por alguns breves segundos.

Colocou a mão sobre sua ereção, pressionando-a, como se fosse resolver de alguma coisa. Ele conseguia ver a estação do outro lado da rua, então apenas jogou a mochila na frente do corpo e seguiu, sem olhar para trás, sem pensar naquele homem novamente, apenas seguindo em frente.

De repente, escutou o som dos pneus virando a esquina e, em menos de três segundos, o carro de Draco parar ao seu lado. — Vamos, eu te dou uma carona até o seu apartamento.

— Não deveríamos estar fazendo isso — disse Harry, entre gemidos. O corpo de Draco estava logo abaixo do seu, macio e resistente. O peito de Draco estava exposto bem em frente ao seu rosto, branco e brilhante, os mamilos rosados ainda brilhando da saliva de seus lábios de momentos antes.

— Não me faça pensar nisso — disse Draco, lambendo a orelha de Harry. Os dedos do garoto subiam por seus cabelos, enquanto os deles desciam pela cintura de Harry, sentindo o material fino da camiseta do garoto quase se desfazendo em seus dedos. — Tira a camiseta.

— Nós  _ realmente _ não deveríamos estar fazendo isso… — disse Harry, suspirando no ouvido de Draco — no seu carro.

Draco riu, puxando o rosto de Harry para um beijo molhado. Os lábios finos e pequenos de Harry eram quase como doce, rosados e brilhantes. Sentiu a língua do garoto na sua, antes de descer para seu pescoço.

— Minha mulher não vai gostar de te ver saindo do carro.

— Eu não pensei na sua casa — disse Harry, parando rapidamente e olhando sério para Draco. — Podemos ir para o meu apartamento.

Draco olhou sério para ele, antes de suspirar e abrir um sorriso. — Espero que não seja longe.

— Estamos literalmente na frente dele.

— Você gozou na camisinha? — perguntou Harry, quase que duas horas depois, suspirando e respirando fundo. Sentia o corpo de Draco ao seu lado, tomando mais da metade de sua cama de solteiro. Ele era muito mais alto, os pés passando do fim da cama. Virou-se para ele, colocando sua cabeça sobre o antebraço do mesmo e a mão sobre a barriga do loiro.

— Gozei — respondeu Draco, de olhos fechados. Ele ainda sentia Harry sobre seu colo, sentando e rebolando incontroladamente. Os dedos macios de Harry subiam e desciam por seu peito, enquanto ele segurava o membro duro e grande do moreno. 

— Você foi o meu maior — disse Harry, rindo.

— Não quero nem saber com quem você anda transando — disse Draco. — Mas você também foi.

Harry riu. — Você prefere os novinhos com pau pequeno?

— Bem, você foi o primeiro, primeiro — disse Draco.

— Você nunca transou com outro homem? — Harry perguntou, chocado. — Você parecia bastante solto.

— Oh deus, não — Draco sentou-se na cama. A mão de Harry subiu por suas costas. — Você meu primeiro… Mais jovem.

— Você está dizendo como se eu fosse uma criança, meu deus — Harry começou a rir mais forte. — Eu vou fazer dezoito em alguns dias.

— De qualquer jeito, é o primeiro que transo com menos de vinte.

— E com homens de que idade você transava quando você tinha a  _ minha  _ idade? — Harry perguntou, mordendo o lábio.

Draco riu, nervoso. — É, não posso te julgar. 

— Problemas parentais — disse Harry. — A gente sempre vai querer os mais velhos.

Draco se levantou, pegando suas calças no chão. — A gente não pode mais se ver.

— Eu imaginei — Harry também se levantou, colocando sua cueca e contornando a cama. — Você ainda tem uma mulher.

— E um filho — disse Draco. — Dois.

— E eles não podem saber que o provedor gosta de garotos — Harry colocou a mão no bolso de Draco, puxando seu celular e digitando seu próprio número. — “Cara do seguro” ou “entregador de comida”.

Draco virou-se para ele, pegando o celular. — Nada. Nova York é grande o suficiente para que nunca mais nos encontremos.

— Você sabe que eu posso te procurar pelo seu nome, não sabe?

— Eu nunca te disse meu sobrenome.

— Como se o seu nome não fosse diferente demais — Harry desistiu, buscando pelo resto de suas roupas. — Não deixe mamãe te ver na saída, ela pode estar chegando em casa a qualquer momento e ela vai saber que um homem vestido assim não mora nesses apartamentos.

Draco concordou, terminando de abotoar sua camiseta.

— Desculpa se você… esperava criar alguma coisa.

— Eu não sou tão bobo — Harry parou em frente de Draco e lhe beijou. — Mesmo que eu vá te sentir dentro de mim pelos próximos dias.

— Desculpa…

— Eu que agradeço — Harry riu. — Joel não vai acreditar em nada mesmo, é bom que fique só para lembrança.

Draco não respondeu. Pegou seu celular e virou-se para Harry, voltando a abrir o fecho de sua calça. — Tire uma foto.

— Do seu pau?

— Também — disse Draco, tirando as roupas mais uma vez. — Você vai poder provar para o Joel.

Harry riu novamente. — Eu poderia pegar a foto da internet.

— É a sua única oportunidade de ter uma lembrança.

Harry sorriu, subindo em sua cama. — Okay, então se encosta na cômoda. Vai conseguir deixar duro de novo?

— Eu só tenho vinte e seis anos — disse Draco, rindo. 

— Pega nele… Isso. Pra ver que é grande.

— Está cobrindo o rosto?

— Claro — disse Harry.

— Você não cobriu o rosto dele — disse Joel, dois dias depois, os olhos ainda nas imagens que Harry lhe mostrara.

— Claro que não, ele era bonito demais para esquecer.

— Sem número de telefone, sem nada? — perguntou o amigo.

— Nada. Eu poderia procurar por ele na internet, mas sabe de uma coisa… É melhor assim. Provavelmente ele comprou uma pérola para mulher e um videogame para o filho, o que certamente vai entregar que ele estava transando com outra pessoa. Melhor que fique para lembrança.

— E pra nuvem.

— E pra nuvem — disse Harry. — Vou renomear o arquivo pra “chuva.jpeg”.

— De prata né, faltou isso.

_ Dois anos depois _

— Senhor, sua mulher está no telefone — disse Peggy.

Draco esperou que a secretária deixasse sua sala e guardou o membro de volta nas calças. Ele tinha acabado de se masturbar para toda uma cidade — ou quem quer que estivesse bisbilhotando a janela de seu escritório. 

— Hermione — disse, sentindo o gozo entre a ponta dos dedos. — Não, estou indo para casa mais cedo hoje. Sem problema, eu pego ele na passada. Até mais… Eu te amo também.

Colocou o telefone no gancho, buscando o papel sobre a mesa e limpando os dedos. Buscou sua mala, afirmou a gravata e deixou o secretário.

— Bom final de semana, Peggy.

— Para o senhor também, sr. Draco — disse a senhora, sorrindo.

Draco atravessou o corredor até o elevador. No primeiro instante, achou que fosse apenas uma coincidência, mas então seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. A porta do elevador se abriu, mas Draco não entrou, o rosto fechado, encarando o garoto há metros de distância, no escritório de seu colega de trabalho.

Harry, do outro lado, desviou o olhar, sentindo seu coração bombear mais forte. Há quanto tempo que eles não se viam? Dois anos, três anos? Aquele olhar se fixou no seu, o corpo se arrepiou por inteiro e, de repente, ele desaprendeu a falar e a sequer entender o que homem a sua frente dizia.

— Harry? — disse o homem, chamando sua atenção.

— Desculpa, pode me dar um tempinho?

O homem concordou com a cabeça.

Harry deixou a sala aos suspiros, virando o corredor em direção ao elevador. Draco não estava mais ali, mas sim sentado em uma poltrona, na sala de espera. Estancou, encarando o homem, antes de sentir suas pernas o levar até ele.

— O que você está fazendo aqui?

— Eu juro que não fazia ideia de que você trabalhava aqui — disse Harry. — Olha aqui, eu estou me candidatando para a vaga, eu juro que isso é uma coincidência.

Draco segurou seu braço e juntos eles entraram no elevador. Quando a porta se fechou, Draco virou-se para ele. — Você precisa desistir.

— Claro que não.

— Minha mulher sabe — disse Draco, rapidamente.

— Como ela descobriu?

— Eu mesmo contei — disse Draco. — E ela vai saber, vai sentir, na primeira vez que te ver aqui.

— Quem é ela, deus?

— Me diz que você vai procurar por outra vaga.

— Eu não vou largar essa vaga porque você resolveu trair a sua mulher e me comer, há dois anos! — Harry disse, soltando os braços. — Você não tem poder nisso.

Draco não disse nada, apenas encostando a cabeça no elevador. — Eu acabei de me masturbar me lembrando de você, que merda!

— Meu deus,  _ você _ parece não ter superado isso.

Draco virou-se para ele. — Com quantos você está?

— Vou fazer vinte…

Draco apertou o botão vermelho e o elevador travou automaticamente. — Essa é a última vez que vamos fazer isso.

— Eu não quero nada.

Draco parou de frente para ele, seus lábios muito perto um do outro.

— Diga de novo.

— Merda — disse Harry, beijando aquele homem novamente. — Mas eu não vou largar essa vaga.

Draco balançou os ombros.

— Eu não vou deixar.

— Você é muito bipolar.

Harry pulou para os braços de Draco, sentindo o mesmo segurar suas coxas contra a parede do elevador. A ereção de Draco já havia ficado dura novamente, agora contra a bunda de Harry.

— Eu esperei dois anos por isso, Harry.

— Quantos?

Draco parou de lhe beijar, olhando para ele.

— Com quantos você transou depois de mim?

— Quatro.

Harry riu. — Eu sabia que você não iria aguentar. Você precisar terminar com aquela mulher, ela não merece.

— Eu sei, mas ainda tenho um filho pra criar.

— Como você consegue ter uma ereção enquanto fala de sua mulher e de seu filho?

— Eu só consigo pensar em você.

Harry gemeu quando sentiu o membro de Draco contra a sua entrada.

— Se estiver chovendo, vamos para o teu carro.

— Para o seu apartamento.

Harry segurou o pescoço de Draco com força. — Você está demorando de mais.

— Como você quiser — disse Draco, segurando ele com força antes de entrar, de uma só vez. 


End file.
